


Deuteronomy

by MelyndaR



Series: Highlights series [4]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of drabbles inspired by verses in Deuteronomy. A fluffy scene with his daughter and a prayer to his God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_The woman shall not wear that which pertaineth unto a man, neither shall a man put on a woman's garment: for all that do so are an abomination unto the LORD thy God. ~ 22:5 (KJV)_

* * *

"Daddy, look at me!" Olivia called out gleefully from the kitchen doorway.

David obligingly turned from where he was stirring a pot of soup – what would soon be supper for him and his four year old daughter – to look at her. The little girl with hair that was the same shade as his stood there with her dark eyes sparkling, his uniform jacket practically swallowing her whole.

"I'm a cop!" Olivia giggled.

David didn't bother to correct her on the technicality of his being a "deputy;" choosing to smile at her instead, saying, "And the prettiest one that I've ever seen."

Olivia giggled again, saying, "You're being silly!"

"I'm being honest," David promised, going over to her and scooping her up into his arms as he said, "You are the most beautiful little deputy in the world to me."

Olivia leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, saying loyally, "And you're the handsomest deputy everywhere."

David laughed. "Well, thank you!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Be strong and of a good courage, fear not, nor be afraid of them: for the LORD thy God, he it is that doth go with thee; he will not fail thee, nor forsake thee. ~ 31:6 (KJV)_

* * *

David didn't know how to do this. He had no idea what to say to this woman that he was going to go meet, and it didn't help that it was vitally important that he not mess this meeting up. If he did, there was no question in his mind that Amanda wouldn't speak to him again, and that would mean that he would never meet Olivia either.

He had to meet his daughter. He had to be a part of her life. He had to do this meeting right, or else none of those other things were even going to be a possibility.

He had never been as terrified as he was driving towards the restaurant where they had agreed to meet.

David took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down as he drove. Instead of concentrating on his thoughts, he made himself concentrate on the audio Bible-reading CD that was playing. Something else, anything else, besides his thoughts.

And suddenly he heard the exact verse that he needed in that moment.  _Be strong and of a good courage, fear not…_

David took another deep breath, beginning to pray out loud, eyes wide open, as he drove. "God, you're going to be with me tonight, and I'm really going to need you to help me."


End file.
